Little Allen, Big World
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: Thanks to one of Komui's potions, Allen is turned into the ten year old he used to be before he met General Cross. Unfortunately, Allens body isnt the only thing reversed by time. His memory has also been reversed, leaving him open to the Noah family
1. Slip, Slide, POOF! Mini Allen

**My first D-Gray man fanfic**

**Please Review ^_^

* * *

**

It was a usual day at the order, Allen noted as Kanda yelled at Lavi for saying his first name instead of his last. Allen sat next to Lavi, receiving a glare from Kanda and a smile from Lenalee. As always, Allen had more food than everyone else. After all, Allen's innocence was a parasite type, which caused him to eat large amounts of food.

After Dinner, Allen decided to help Lenalee and her brother Komui organize the large lab, covered with papers and weird mixtures known as Komui's inventions. Allen grabbed a large stack of papers and made his way over to a desk so he could organize them.

"Allen! Watch out!" Lenalee warned a little to late as Allen slipped on a bottle he hadn't seen. He let out a small squeak as he slid foreword, then fell back with a loud thud. The force of Allen's fall caused a few books to fall off of the shelves and topple on him.

"Uhhg" Allen moaned, moving the books off of his face just in time to see a bottle, hidden behind the know fallen books form the book shelf, fall onto its side, making the purple liquid inside of it to spill out. "Oh no." Allen managed to say before the liquid fell into his mouth. Allen coughed and sputtered a few times before his world went black.

* * *

"Lenalee! What's wrong?" A males voice asked. Allen couldn't remember whom the voice belonged to. He felt groggy and tired, like he had just woken from a nap.

"It's Allen! He… well. Just look for your self Lavi!" A woman, Allen guessed was Lenalee yelled. There was a gasp.

"No way!" The man known as Lavi said. "That's really Allen?" he asked. "Komui! What did you do!" He yelled. Everyone got quite as Allen sat up. He rubbed his eyes sheepishly and yawned, opening his eyes. He looked at the faces around him, noticing that his shirt was around his waist, leaving him with a bare chest and a loose bow around his neck.

"Who are you guys?" he asked his friends in a child like voice.

"Allen, come on you know us, Lavi, Lenalee. Were your friends." Lavi told him. Allen inspected the teens red hair and eye patch.

"Wait a minute Lavi. I think that potion he swallowed was the d-aging formula that I made awhile back." A man with blue hair, a hat and glasses said.

"D-aging!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled together. "Then don't you have an antidote?" They added. Lavi grabbed Komui by the color of his shirt

"Well… unfortunately, I never made an antidote and it seems that the potion not only reverses aging…but also reverses memory." Komui added hesitantly.

"Brother," Lenalee butted in. "Why has Allen's hair and eye color changed?" she asked.

"Well, from what I have gathered from Timcampy's memory, Allen's hair and eye color changed after he was cursed by his foster father. Unfortunately, that's also when Allen's innocence activated so…"

"So he is not yet an exorcist." A man with a Hitler style mustache finished for Komui. "Which also means he has no way of protecting himself."

"Rouvelier." Lenalee said. Lavi released Komui, a frown on his face but before he could do anything a small voice pulled everyone's attention to the small, naked child.

"Can I get some clothes?" Allen asked. He was standing up now, holding his white shirt around his waist. His left arm was its usual red color but the cross that showed the innocence was gone, along with the pentacle and red scar going down his felt eye.

"He is soooooo cute!" Lenalee squealed. Allen's red shaggy hair was a tad shorter than his silver hair was and his eyes were a brown gray color. He was short, looking around seven or eight even. The only thing that hadn't changed about Allen was his porcelain colored skin.

"I… I can't help myself!" Lavi yelled before hugging Allen and spinning him around like he was a doll.

"Help!" Allen Squealed before the shirt covering his lower half was flung off.

* * *

**That was chapter one. **

**How do you think i did? **

**Your-o-so-dedicated-writer- panda~chan  
**


	2. Snow Bunny

**I do not own D Gray man**

* * *

Lavi fastened the last button on Allen's shirt.

"I still can't believe that Panda's clothes don't fit him." He told Lenalee who had her hands on Allen's shoulders. The clothes Lavi had found for him were to big and hung loosely from his body. Allen had on a baggy white dress shirt, the sleeves folded up so that his hands were free. A black belt kept black baggy pants from falling off of the thin boy and even the pants were rolled up around his ankles.

"Well, he is short for his age." Lenalee added, causing both Lavi and herself to think of Allen's old nickname given to him by Kanda.

"Um, Lavi?" Allen asked. Komui had re-introduced Allen to everyone at the order so he was still guessing at names.

"Yes Allen?" Lavi answered tucking in the right side of Allen's shirt.

"Where's Mana?" He asked. Lavi and Lenalee's gaze met. Komui had explained to them that telling Allen about Mana could cause him to be traumatized to it would be best to dodge the subject.

"Um… he is out visiting a friend. He should be back in a few weeks so don't worry about it." He told Allen, leaving the left side of the shirt untucked. He stood up and looked down at the small child. "We should find you some shoes." Lavi said looking up at Lenalee. She nodded and smiled reaching over for Allen's left hand.

Allen quickly pushed his left hand behind his back, unfolding his sleeve enough so that his left hand was covered. He took Lenalee's hand in his right, keeping his left behind his back.

"Maybe we should get you a pair of gloves too." Lavi added

* * *

Allen sat down in a chair as Lenalee slipped a pair of shoes on him and tied the laces. Lavi passed him a pair of white gloves, which made him smile as he quickly pulled them on.

"Lenalee, can you help me for while?" Komui called form the doorway. Lenalee nodded before turning back to Lavi.

"You got him?" She asked, receiving a nod. Lenalee smiled and bent down to kiss Allen on the cheek. "Be good for Lavi OK Allen?" She asked him heading for the door. Allen blushed, wiping the invisible kiss from his cheek. Lavi smiled at him.

"So, what do you want to do Allen?" Lavi asked the blushing boy. Allen shrugged and looked out the window at the snow. Lavi followed his gaze and got an idea. "How about we make a snow bunny!" He said happily. Allen looked at Lavi with a puzzled look before being dragged outside.

Lavi smiled down at Allen as snow fell into his burgundy hair. He bent down and began gathering snow into a pile.

"Just make an oval of snow on the ground and find two leaves and a few rocks and," Lavi finished the snow bunny so Allen could inspect it, using the rocks as a nose and eyes and the leaves as ears. "Come on, let's make one together." Lavi said. Allen didn't protest as he squatted down and began making a snow bunny with Lavi. They finished the second bunny and stood back to inspect it. "Well, what do you think" Lavi asked Allen. After a few seconds, Allen walked back up to the bunny and added something that Lavi couldn't see until the child stood back.

"Lavi." Allen said pointing to the snow bunny. Lavi smiled to himself as he saw the new addition to the bunny. Allen had put a dark colored leaf over the rabbit's right eye, just like Lavi's eye patch.

"That's cute Allen" Lavi said patting the boy's head. Allen looked up at him.

"Lavi, why do you wear an eye patch" Allen asked out of the blue. This surprised Lavi because Allen had never asked him this before. "Is your eye missing?" he added. Lavi shook his head.

"The eyes is still there but it's a weird color and I cant see out of it. I cover it up so that other people don't have to look at it." He told Allen. Allen looked down at the white snow bunny.

"Why do you cover you left hand up?' Lavi countered. Allen thought for a while before answering.

"People are afraid of it. They think its gross and hate me for it." He told Lavi. Lavi didn't speak for awhile, he just looked down at Allen.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here. We don't care what you look like Allen, were your fiends." Lavi reassured him. The two were interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the snow. Lavi and Allen turned to see who was walking toward him and found Bookman, an elderly man who Lavi was apprenticed to.

"Lavi, come along. You have Bookman duties to tend to." He said in an important voice. Allen glared at the man. Ever since Lavi and Lenalee had tried to put Allen in the old mans clothes, they hadn't been on good terms. "Young Walker, is there a problem?" He asked Allen. Allen raised his had to point at Bookman.

"Panda." He said, causing the elderly man to begin yelling. Lavi picked Allen up and walked inside, ignoring the old man following them." Panda. Panda. Panda!" Allen repeated as they walked though HQ's halls. Finally, Lavi found what he was looking for. The three walked into the dinner hall, grabbing everyone's attention but one mans. The man sipped his soba noodles with his eyes closed until Lavi yelled out his name.

"Hey Yu!" he yelled, causing Kanda to glare his way. "I need you to watch Allen." He said setting Allen down in a chair next to him. "Panda is making me go do something and Lenalee is stuck with her brother so you're the only one who is free." Lavi said smiling. "He hasn't eaten anything so he is probably hungry, OK have fun!" Lavi said before Kanda could yell at him. Lavi quickly left, dragging Bookman behind him.

Kanda looked down at the small version of Allen.

"Agitate me and I'll kill you." Kanda said glaring at him.

* * *

**Well what do you think? **

**My thnkx to everyone who reviewed!**

**By the way! Kanda and Little Allen in the next chapter.**

**Guess what bunch of characters are going to show up in chapter 4 ^_^  
**


	3. Bad Habits and Heart Break

**TYKI MIKK!**

**I just had to get that out of my system**

**He and Road are my favorite Noahs ^_^ (p.s. i do not own d gray man)

* * *

**

'What am I supposed to do?' Kanda thought to himself as Allen fidgeted with his fingers next to him. In front of Allen was many dishes filled with colorful foods that the chef had made for Allen. Unfortunately Allen's appetite wasn't what it used to be. He had taken a few bites of a fried rice ball before declaring that he was full.

Kanda stood up, making Allen jump and look up at him. He began walking out of the room, not looking back to see if Allen would follow. "Wait! Wait up Kanda!" Allen yelled after the long haired man. The small boy was walking quickly behind Kanda, trying to keep up with the dark exorcist.

'I have never had to take care of a child before.' Thought, slightly peeking behind him to see Allen almost running to keep up. Kanda stopped, causing Allen walk into him.

"What'cha stop for!" Allen yelled angrily.

"What was that Bean Sprout?" Kanda asked, turning to face the boy.

"Don't just stop for no reason!" Allen yelled. "It hurt my nose Kanda!"

"Maybe you should shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Kanda threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Glare me to death?" Allen challenged. Kanda was amazed. Bean Sprout wouldn't normally act this way. He would have shut up and walked away, not feed the fire like he was doing now. Kanda did the only thing that he that would work in this situation. In a swift, easy motion, Kanda punched Allen Walker on top of his head, causing the boy to shut up instantly.

"You done now?" Kanda asked. Allen dropped his face, his eyes hidden by his bangs and lifted his hands up to touch the spot on his head Kanda had punched.

"Ouch..K..Kanda. Th…that r..r…really hurt!" Allen said through sobs. He lifted his head to and tears slid down his face from overflowing eyes. Kanda panicked. He quickly grabbed Allen into the crook of his arm and walked swiftly to the closest door. Kanda threw it open and tossed Allen out, face first, into a pile of snow. He then leaned against the door frame and watched as Allen sat up, his tears stopping completely but his face red as a cherry.

"Calm down Bean Sprout." He told Allen as said boy rubbed his burning face. "I don't see what you're getting all worked up for any-" Kanda was cut off as a snowball smacked into his face with a loud '_thwack!'_. Kanda wiped the snow off , feeling his face burn. 'Calm down Yu, if you kill him now then it will cause a big problem with the order.' Kanda told him self.

Allen walked over and sat by Kanda's feet, not looking up to meet the exorcist gaze. It was awhile before either of them said anything but Allen broke the tension by asking Kanda a simple question. "Kanda, how do you say Bean Sprout in Japanese?"

"Was Kanda really mean to you?" Lavi asked as he replaced Allen's cold, wet clothes for new dry ones. He slipped off the boy's gloves and surprisingly, the boy didn't flinch or hide his left hand as Lavi saw it.

"At first he was but he taught me some new words in Japanese." Allen told Lavi with a smile.

"Like what?" Lavi asked, buttoning the boy's shirt up. Allen pointed his left finger in his own face.

"Moyashi." He said plainly. Lavi looked at Allen.

"Let me guess… Bean Sprouts?" he asked Allen who smiled and nodded. "What else did he teach you?" Lavi asked. Now Allen's finger was pointing in Lavi's face.

"Baka Usagi." Allen said, suppressing a laugh. Allen waited for Lavi to guess what these two words meant but gave up. "Idiot Rabbit." Allen said giggling.

"That's it. Kanda is way to much of a bad influence." Lavi told Allen as he fastened the last button.

"I can't wait to tell Mana!" Allen chimed happily. Before Lavi could say anything, an all to familiar voice made Allen jump and sent shivers down his spine.

"Unfortunately that will never happen Allen Walker." Rouvelier said as he walked up to Lavi and Allen form the doorway.

"Don't Rouvelier." Lavi warned but his warning went unnoticed.

"Mana Walker is dead. Well, he was dead for awhile until someone turned him into a demon." Rouvelier said cruelly to a wide eyed Allen. "Turned him into a demon and killed him again. Would you like to know who killed him, Allen Walker?" the man added with an evil smile.

Allen's breath hitched as if he already knew the answer to the question.

"Rouvelier stop! He doesn't need to know this!" Lavi yelled but Rouvelier kept on talking as if Lavi wasn't even there.

"It was you Allen Walker. You cursed and killed your god father!" Rouvelier yelled at the small boy. Allen dropped to his knees, trying to suppress sobs but he couldn't help the tears rolling down his face.

"I…I killed Mana." Allen said softly, the tears coming faster.

"Allen…" Lavi reached down to touch Allen's shoulder but the boy quickly jumped away at the feel of Lavi's fingers.

"No! Don't touch me!" Allen yelled as his body hit the back wall. Lavi reached forward again, catching Allen's wrist. "GET OFF!" The boy yelled, escaping Lavi's gripping and running toward the door, pushing past a very pleased Rouvelier. Lavi clenched his fists together, making his knuckles white. This shouldn't have happened, he thought to himself. Allen doesn't deserve to suffer again.

Allen ran down the hallway, almost running into Lenalee.

"Allen? What's wrong?" She called after the boy but she was to late. Allen rounded another corner, passing by Kanda's room. A few more turns and Allen was at his door. He slammed it after himself, grabbing the chair to his desk and shoving it under the doorknob so that no one could come in. Allen walked over to the corner by the window and sat down, burring his face in his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Tyki Mikk had made a split decision to go see Allen Walker, the exorcist that was also the "14th". The rest of the Noah's were with the Millennium Earl who was hosting a party. It was getting late so Tyki hopped Allen would be in bed, making it easy to kidnap him and bring him to Lord Millennium. Tyki used his power to glide through solid objects and easily stepped through the glass of Allen's window.

Tyki took a quick look at the bed only to find it empty and neatly kept. He turned to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Allen? It's Lenalee. Are you ok?" the doorknob was jiggled and Tyki noticed the chair pushed up against it. 'So he is here.' Tyki thought. He turned around and found a small boy asleep in the corner. His face was wet, telling Tyki that he was crying and had only fallen asleep minutes ago. "Allen, what's wrong with the door?" Lenalee asked franticly.

"Allen Walker?" Tyki asked himself looking at the small child with brown red hair and no pentacle or red scar over his left eye.

"Lavi! Kanda! There is someone in there with him!" Lenalee yelled. Seconds later, two male voices were herd before the door was pounded at, the pair trying to break it down. Tyki grabbed the boys left arm and saw the unmistakable red deformity. 'This was defiantly Allen Walker' Tyki told himself, picking up the still sleeping boy. The door caved in and Lavi and Kanda burst in, innocence at the ready.

"Allen! Wake up Allen!" Lavi yelled. Allen stirred for a second before opening his eyes and looking sheepishly around the room. He looked up at the person holding him, instantly noticing the dark skin and stigmata.

"Who-" Tyki cut Allen off.

"Tyki Mikk. Now if we have no further introductions, I believe the boy and I have a ride to catch." Tyki said, shattering the glass behind him and jumping through the window with Allen in his arms. Lenalee quickly pushed passed Lavi and Kanda, her hand outstretched for Allen, whom also had his hand outstretched for Lenalee.

"Lenalee's heart skipped a beat has her and Allen's fingers barley grazed each others and Tyki made his escape with the young exorcist. The last sounds the three exorcists heard was Allen, screaming out Lenalee's name as he was kidnapped into the night.

* * *

**O.O Allen had been kidnapped! **

**This is the longest chapter i have done so far and i have upladed 3 chapters in 2 days. **

**It is now 5 A.M. and i cant get on later today cuz im making chocolate chip cookies FROM SCRATCH!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed ^_^**

**Wasn't Kanda such a bully in this chapter? And i made Allen more... whats the word... blunt?  
**

**More Noah's in the next chapters so Stay tuned!  
**


	4. Tease

**I noticed that in the lat chapter i forgot to put in lines when i jumped from one scene to another**

**I do not own D gray man ^_^**

* * *

Allan sat in the horse drawn carriage, shaking and covered with the black Tease. The Tease were glowing a dark purple, fluttering their wings every now and then. Tears were streaming down the boys face as he examined the face of his kidnapper. Tyki sat across form him, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, his gold eyes locked on Allen. Tyki was dressed in his usual suit, gloves and all.

"My Tease aren't that poisonous, but their bite does hurt immensely so please don't try to struggle. I'm sure Lord Millennium would like you in good shape." Tyki said with a sly smile. Allen's body stiffened. "It seems you understand so here's what were going to do. I will ask you a question and you will answer. If I think you are lying, one of my Tease will bite you." He explained to the young boy. Allen clenched his fists.

"If…if you ask me a question, then can I ask you one?" the boy asked hesitantly. Tyki sighed.

"Alright… but I get to go first." Tyki put his elbow on the small armrest that separated seats and put his head in his hand. "I'll start out with an easy one. What's your full name?" Tyki asked.

"Allen W…Walker." Allen stuttered as he tried to stop crying.

"Good. Now it's your turn to ask me something." Tyki told him.

"The color of your skin and the stigmata," Tyki cut Allen off.

"I am surprised you know what stigmata are." He said amused.

"Have you always been that way?" Allen finished.

"If you would prefer," Tyki changed form his Noah self to his human form in a matter of seconds. "I could take this form instead." Tyki watched Allen's look of aw.

"Amazing." He breathed.

"My turn." Tyki began. "What happened to you? Last time we crossed paths, you were taller, your hair was silver, your innocence was activated and you were cursed with an akuma seeing eye." Allen's tears had stopped and he was wiggling in his seat, slowly as to not alert the Tease. Tyki noted the boy's movement.

"I don't really know, but I bet anything that it was Mr. Komui's fault. Lavi and Lenalee seemed to blame it on him." Allen explained. Tyki's eyes turned into a glare.

"Don't lie to me boy" Tyki muttered as the Tease moved to Allen's bare flesh. The boy began to panic.

"I'm not lying!" Allen cried desperately. Tyki softened his gaze and the Tease froze again. Allen sighed in relief. "Who is Lord Millennium?" the boy asked Tyki.

"Lord Millennium, or The Millennium Earl, is the person who can take a human soul and, thanks to a friend or family member of the diseased, turn that soul into an Akuma, a demon. He is also the head of the Noah family." The Portuguese man told the child. Allen nodded, momentarily forgetting about the Tease and causing one of them to bite him where his neck met his shoulder. Allen let out a yell and Tyki grabbed his body before he could make any more movements to alert the Tease.

"Ow!" Allen squealed as Tyki moved the collar of Allen's shirt to reveal a line of blood coming from a small bite on the boy's porcelain skin. The Tease scattered as Tyki lifted Allen from his seat and set the boy next to him.

"We don't need the Tease anymore right? You'll behave just fine without them." Tyki said looking at Allen. The boy slightly smiled and nodded. "Now for my question."

"No fair Tyki, that's cheating!" Allen explained, pointing a finger in the Noah's face. "You already asked your question, so it's my turn." He added. Tyki thought for a second and nodded. Technically he did just ask Allen a question. "Why did you kidnap me?" the small boy asked.

"You're a Noah Allen. You belong with your real family, not a fake family of exorcist. We can take care of you and accept who you are but the order, well they will try anything to stop your Noah blood from taking over."

* * *

The carriage pulled to a stop just as Allen had fallen asleep, causing him to jerk forward and open his eyes. A woman with long, curly brown hair and hazel eyes opened the carriage door. Tyki Mikk stepped out before reaching back inside to grab a very tired Allen Walker. Tyki carried him into the house but set him down so that another women waiting by the door of the large mansion could take his coat.

"Has anyone come home from my brothers party?" Tyki asked the maid. Allen looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Don't worry Allen, you'll meet them soon enough." The Portuguese man said smiling. Allen yawned, alerting the Noah exactly how tired he really was.

" Miss Lulu Bell has returned early. As well as masters Jasdero and David." The girl said as she hung Tyki's jacket up.

"Jasdevi came back early? That's a surprise." Tyki muttered as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, keeping it lightly locked in between his teeth.

"They claimed that there was nothing fun to do." The maid explained.

"And lord Millennium?" Allen asked the girl. Instead of an answer she just stared down at the young boy.

"Relax Allen. Road, Sheryl and Lord Millennium will be here soon enough." Tyki told the kid.

"Tyki, Road was asking about you tonight. She said you would be fashionably late but it seems you will not make an appearance at Sheryl's party." Lulu Bell told him walking down the large main stair well. She stopped at the bottom, noticing the small brunet by Tyki's side. "Who is the boy." She asked in a hash tone.

"You mean to say you don't recognize him?" Tyki asked as he scooped Allen up and walked over to Lulu Bell. "Why don't you have a closer look?" He added. Tyki was now only a few inches away form Lulu Bell. He held Allen up in front of her, causing his feet to dangle. The two locked eyes; honey gold meeting gray-brown and it took a few minutes for Lulu to realize that she recognized that face.

"Allen Walker." Breathed.

"No way! What happened to the little twerp?" An annoying voice rang out. Tyki, Lulu, and Allen looked up to see David and Jasdero walking toward them. Allen yawned again, breathing into Lulu's face. She let out a grunt of disgust and stepped back. "This is perfect! An Allen Walker that it to small to fight back!" David explained with a large smile on his face.

"You put one buse on his body and you will never hear the end of it from Road." Tyki told the twin, making David frown.

"No fun" Jasdero said catching Allen's attention for the first time. The boy immediately began laughing at the disfigured twin.

"What are you laughing at!" David yelled.

"His face." Allen said pointing to Jasdero.

"You little twerp!" David yelled

* * *

Allen was finally asleep, emitting soft breathing noises through out his new room. His bed had thousands of silk pillows on it, soft enough to let Allen's body sink but though enough to support his head. Over Allen's body was a white duck feathered blanket, plush and warm for Allen's body.

Only an hour after Allen had fallen asleep, Road Camelot, a young girl with blue hair that poked out in all different directions burst through the door, followed by the Earl and Road's adoptive father (Tyki's older brother) Sheryl Camelot. As always, Road jumped into her Uncle's arms, slightly knocking him balance off.

"TYKI!" She screamed happily. He smiled at her but quickly looked over at Allen. The boy was sitting up now, rubbing his eyes at the sudden commotion. Road followed his gaze and glared at the young boy, envying the attention Tyki was giving him. "Hey, Tyki. Who is the kid?" She asked. Allen's eyes were half closed, steadily gazing at the new crowd in front of him.

"Tyki," he asked groggily. "Whas goin on?" he slurred, slowly blinking.

"How dare he act cuter than my Road!" Sheryl exclaimed. Tyki made Road let go of his neck, making her slump to the floor and pout. Tyki walked over to Allen and picked him up, lightly setting him down in front the Millennium Earl.

"Hm? What's this Tyki? *_heart_*"

**(NOTE! I put ***_heart_* **after what the Millennium Earl said because in the manga, he always has a heart in his speech bubbles ^_^)**

"See for yourself Lord Millennium." Tyki said, putting his elbow on Allen's head and setting his chin in his palm. Allen rubbed his eyes and looked up at the Earl's large smile. For a while they both stared at each other. Allen looked over the large body in front of him. Weird clothes, a large smile, big teeth, un-naturally sharp canines, oddly colored skin and creepy eyes were enough to scare any child and make them cry… which is exactly what Allen Walker did. Tears filled his eyes and fear covered his child like face. This face was one the Earl remembered.

"Well if it isn't little Allen Walker! *Heart*" the Earl said happily. Road quickly jumped in front of the Earl.

"Allen Walker?" She asked herself. Road kneeled down so that she was face to face with Allen. The tears hadn't left the child's eyes and having Road in his face didn't scare him but made him uncomfortable. Road's face went form determined to ecstatic in an instant. "ALLEN WALKER!" She yelled, quickly grabbing him into a hug and crushing him to her chest. "Oh Tyki! HE is SOOOOOOOO CUTE! How did you get him like this!" She said happily. Allen was flailing his arm but couldn't free himself of the girls grip. Road began kissing Allen's cheeks before crushing him in hugs again.

"Some one! Help!" Allen yelled pushing against the love struck Noah.

* * *

**Poor Allen!**

**Cookies turned out good but they were kinda salty! **

**My thankx goes out to all people who reviewed, favored and so on.  
**

**No i mean seriously! Everytime i check my email and see that people have read my story and liked it...I GET REALLY HAPPY! ^_^**

**Next chapter should be up within the next couple of days.**

**I have to start getting ready for school so that means no late night writings. ): aws**

**Please don't blame me if it takes a few day for the next chapter to be posted!  
**


	5. Bonding, if thats what you wana call it

**I got this question before and decided to answer it.**

**From :** _Sachiel Angelo- Allen's eyes isn't silver anymore? Love this chapter. I hope to read more soon._

**I actually had to do some research on Allen's eyes when he was younger and found a pic. His eyes seem to be a gray-brown color so that's what I wrote down ^_^**

**OH the chapters are getting longer as they go on! I do not own D-Gray man ^_^**

**A POLL FOR THIS FANFIC IS UP! It's my first poll so it should be on my profile!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, make sure your eyes are shut good and tight!" Road said happily as she doused her hands in shampoo. Allen let out a sigh but did as he was told, closing his eyes tightly so the soap wouldn't get in them. Road had insisted on not leaving Allen's side so that they could bond and unfortunately, that also meant now…when Allen was in the bath. Road began messaging the product into the boys wet hair, slightly pushing Allen's head forward.

"He could have washed himself Road." Tyki said as he walked into the large bathroom holding a towel.

"So. That doesn't mean I can't help him. Besides, he is WAY to cute to be away from!" Road explained. She smiled largely before rinsing the suds off of her hands in the, thank god, murky bath water. Tyki set the towel down on the counter and picked up the oversized white dress shirt Allen was previously dressed in.

"Who dressed you boy?" Tyki asked, taking a quick look at Allen to guess his measurements.

"Lavi." Allen told the Noah.

"The Bookman apprentice. That explains a lot." The Portuguese man said stepping back out of the room to get Allen new clothes. "Road, why don't you come help me with this?" Tyki asked. "I will only take a few minutes."

"Ok, hold on." She called as she grabbed a cup full of water and dumped it on Allen's head, rinsing all the suds out as she did. "Alright Allen, you can get out and dry yourself off now." Road told the boy as she walked out of the room to join Tyki. Allen quickly hopped out of the bath and grabbed a towel, raking it over his head a few times to dry his hair before vigorously drying himself and tying the now wet towel around his waist. He did NOT want Road to see him naked. Tyki walked back in, holding a pile of clothes. Allen breathed a sigh of relief to see that Road wasn't behind him. Tyki took the towel to properly dry Allen's hair while the small boy pulled on a pair of boxers. Road came bouncing in but stopped and frowned when she saw Tyki. "HEY! I wanted to dry Allen's hair!" She pouted, jumping on Tyki Mikk's back.

"The I'll let you dress him." Tyki told the girl making her light up again. Road dressed Allen in a small, white dress shirt that was the perfect size along with black dress pants, black socks and matching shoes. When Road was done, Tyki tucked Allen's shirt into his pants and straightened his collar. Tyki then grabbed a brush and began pulling Allen's hair back, just like his own.

"TYKI! Your making him look just like you!" Road wined.

"… And what's wrong with that?" Tyki asked, eying the quirky child.

"One Tyki is enough! Let me see him." Road yelled spinning Allen toward her. Road undid the first two buttons on Allen's shirt and flared the collar out, revealing part of his chest and his neck. Next, she undid the cuff-links around Allen's wrists and rolled the sleeves up in a messy fashion so they rested a little below his elbow. The girl debated a little on what else to do before un-tucking half of Allen's shirt. She stood back to examine Allen. "There is something missing." She explained before snapping her fingers. Road pulled out a silver tie from her pocket. She quickly tied it around Allen's loose collar and made sure that the tie was also loose so that it swade when the boy walked. She also undid his belt, making the boy blush and loosened it so that they were baggy and covered the top of his shoes. Road stepped back to marvel her work and smiled. "PERFECT!" she yelled giving Allen the thumbs up. Even Tyki had to admit that Allen looked good.

Allen looked at himself in the mirror, quickly messing up his hair to mach his new, messy style. The boy smiled to himself and then realized that it was a bad idea.

"LOOK! HE LIKES IT!" Road said, hugging and crushing the small boy to her body. Allen momentarily lost his breath, making him vulnerable to the smothering love Road was giving him.

* * *

Allen poked his head out to look around the corner. Road had been bringing him around with her all day making sure her "little Allen-Kun" wasn't going to get hurt. She had fed him, carried him, read to him, made him take a nap, and was going to make him have a tea party with her when he slipped out of the door without her noticing. Now Allen was being cautious. He really didn't want to run into Road again. Allen began walking down the hallway, listening for anyone who may alert Road of his whereabouts.

It didn't take long for Allen to realize that…he was lost. The boy began looking into rooms, just to pass the time and to figure out where exactly he was in this large house. Allen opened a door to reveal a large library with selves of colorful books. A large desk sat in the back near the window with a black, silk top hat on it. Allen walked over and examined the hat carefully. He set it on his head before setting it back on the desk.

"Careful boy, it's my favorite one." A familiar voice from behind Allen said, making Allen jump.

"T… Tyki," Allen said as he turned to see the Portuguese man standing over him. "You scared me." The boy said. Tyki smiled.

"Why aren't you with Road?" He asked, walking over to a bookshelf with a stack of books in his hands. As he waited for Allen's answer he began to put the books back on the shelves, making sure to put them alphabetically.

"I'm hiding from her. She keeps on treating me like a baby." Allen wined, sitting in the desk chair and spinning it around in circles.

"Yes well, Road can be…" Tyki searched for the word he should use to describe his niece in a nice way. " Motherly at times." He finished. Allen huffed as he stopped spinning and noticed an open book on the desk.

"What's this?" he asked Tyki, leaning over the pages." Tyki looked over at Allen, putting the last book in its spot.

"Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It is the first in an ongoing series." Tyki explained. "It's one of my favorites." He added. Tyki picked the book up and handed it to Allen. "Here, go ask someone to read it to you. I'm busy so leave me to my work." He said lifting Allen out of the chair and lightly pushing the boy toward the door. Allen walked down the hallway; slightly flipping through the book Tyki had let him borrow.

"Allen-Kun, where are you?" Road yelled down the hallway. Allen panicked, throwing himself into the closest room. Road's shoes echoed along the hallway, alerting the boy that she was close. Allen was picked up, scaring the boy momentarily.

"Hey look Jasdero, we found a little rat." David said happily. At this moment, Allen realized that he had walked into Jasdevi's room. In other words, Allen considered himself…screwed. There was a knock on the door followed by Road's voice.

"Have you guys seen Allen?" She asked though the door. David quickly threw Allen into a closet to let Road in. Allen could here her moving around and couldn't decide at this moment, which was worse, Road or Jasdevi. Allen quickly made up his mind.

"ROAD!" Allen yelled, fists pounding against the door. "ROAD IM IN HERE!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"If we did don't you think you would here horrible screams coming form in here? After all, we have some payback in store for that kid because of his old masters debts!" David yelled. There was a loud thump and Allen was guessing David just got hit in the head with Road's giant lollypop.

"We'll Let you know." Allen heard Jasdero say.

"ROAD!" Allen yelled again.

"I'll be back to check up on you guys just in case your hiding him." Road said. Allen panicked. How could she not hear him! The boy heard Road leave and David opened the closet door, a large smile on his face.

"Like our sound proof room? We had to pay a little extra for the closet to but look at that! It was worth it!" David said as he grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "So Jasdero, what should we do first?" David asked his brother.

* * *

"MMMMMMPH!" Allen yelled through the fabric that gagged his mouth, as he was dropped form the third story window. The rope tied around his foot stopped him form falling into the rose bush below but violently yanked on his leg as the rope ran out. Jasdevi began pulling the rope back up until they could grab Allen and pull him onto the windowsill, Allen struggling to untie his hands the whole way up.

"I think eventually his leg is going to pop off." David told his brother with a smirk. Allen glared at the man, receiving a glare back and before the boy knew what had happened, he was falling toward the ground again. David and Jasdero laughed together before pulling Allen back up and pushing him again, watching his body disappear and fall out the window. They pulled the rope up again, only to find it cut short. "WHAT THE HELL!" David exclaimed, looking out the window to see Allen only a few inches to the side of the rose bush, a small piece of rope around his foot. Some how, the rope had broken as Allen had swung to the side, allowing him to miss the rose bush and sit up, unscratched. Allen swing his arms underneath his legs and brought them up to the gag in his mouth, pulling it out so that he could use his teeth to unbind his hands, then setting to work on his leg. The boy got up and began to run away. "Quick! Throw something at him!" David yelled.

"Ok." Jasdero said before throwing Tyki's book out the window at Allen. The boy turned just in time to catch it, smiling as he did and looking up at Jasdevi.

"IDIOTS!" He yelled before running into the large garden.

* * *

Allen looked around, a bit cautious at what he might find.

"Allen Walker! Where is my darling Road!" Sheryl called making Allen jump out of his skin.

"Mr. Camelot." Allen breathed turning to face the obsessed man.

"Oh please, just call me…" He paused. "Yeah Mr. Camelot will do." He said halfheartedly. "Oh, what have you got there?" He asked as he quickly snagged the book form under Allen's arm. "Oh, Sherlock Holmes. My brother likes this one. Lord Millennium does too now that I think about it. Oh, Allen shouldn't you be getting inside, it is getting late." Sheryl blabbed. Allen turned his attention to the setting sun. "Hm, maybe you should ask Road to read this to you. Or Tyki, or Lulu Bell…WAIT! I bet Lord Millennium would love to read it you! You should ask him!" The man said, shoving the book back into Allen's arms and pushing him in the direction of the front door of the mansion.

'Does he ever shut up?' Allen thought to himself. He walked inside to be greeted by Road.

"Allen-Kun! Where have you been? She asked happily. Allen pondered his answer.

"Around." He answered smoothly. Road smiled.

"As long as you had fun but tomorrow we are going to have our tea party!" She said happily. "Now come on Allen, we need to get you ready for bed." Road said reaching for Allen's hand.

"Um, Road, can I go see the Earl?" The boy asked, shocking Road completely.

"I thought you were afraid of Lord Millennium." She told the boy.

"Well, I am…but your adoptive father said something and well… if he is my family then I need to get used to him, right?" Allen asked making Road smile.

* * *

"What is it that you want Allen Walker *heart*****?" The Millennium Earl asked with his usual large grin. Allen shifted uncomfortable where he stood. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? *Heart*" He asked.

"Um…well Lord Millennium, before I go to bed…could you maybe… read a few chapters of this book to me?" Allen asked holding up the book Tyki had let him borrow. The Earl's smile seemed to grow.

"Well of course I will *heart*." The Earl said, picking Allen up and cradling the small child in his arms before opening the book to the first page. At first, Allen was very uncomfortable. He didn't really like the way the Earl looked but as Allen closed his eyes, he got caught in the story, listening and not looking before his world went black and he fell asleep in Lord Millenniums arms.

* * *

**Ok, i creeped myself out writing that chapter. The Earl is creepy and even if he was my family, i wouldnt go anywhere NEAR him!**

**I used a curse word in the chapter, but it was the first time so i think it's ok.**

**Sorry that it took awhile to update, im starting school monday and my cousin form England has flone over so i don't get a lot of computer time**


	6. Death

**YOU GET TO DECIDE HOW THE STORY ENDS! go to ****my profile** **and vote on how you want my story to end**

**I think a lot of you are going to hate how this chapter ends. BUT DON'T STOP READING! i promise that the ending to this chapter isn't what it seems to be! next chapter will be up in maybe a few day or maybe a week. I'm busy with school and junk**.

**I dot not own D Gray man. Please vote and review!**

* * *

Tyki walked into the dinning room, adjusting his gloves as he walked past Road who was spinning a knife on the table, bored. Tyki stopped to look at the small girl.

"Where is he?" He asked bluntly. Road let out a sigh.

"He fell asleep with Lord Millennium and when I went to wake him this morning he ignored me and hid under the blankets." Road said. "Maybe he is mad about something…or maybe he got tired of me." Road said sadly. Now it was Tyki's turn to sigh.

"Maybe he is just tired." Tyki said.

"But Lord Millennium said he fell asleep around nine! IT'S TWELVE!" Road yelled as she stabbed the butter knife into the table, making it carve deep into the wood.

"…You have never done that before. I didn't even think you could use that tone of voice." Tyki said, a look of shock on his dark skinned face. "You want me to go check on him?"

"Thanks Tyki, maybe he will talk to you." Road said sounding a bit happier.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen rolled over again in his bed, trying so stop the horrible feeling in his stomach. His mind drifted in and out of consciousness before he gave up in sleeping. 'Did Road try to wake me up this morning?' He asked himself, sitting up and then wishing he hadn't. Allen got out of his bed and began heading toward the door, stumbling every couple of steps until he had it open.

Allen made his way down the hallway, trying to get to the dinning hall. 'Maybe if I get some food in my stomach I'll feel better.' He thought to himself. Allen failed to notices the slick black Lulu Bell cat with a white stigmata on her forehead dowsing in the sunlight. Allen stepped on her tail, causing her to yowl in pain and hiss at the boy. Allen jumped as he saw Lulu Bell hissing at him. He stepped back a few steppes.

Lulu Bell turned into her Noah self, standing up to cower over the boy. Tyki quickly walked around the corner, concerned at the sudden commotion.

"You insolent child! Why don't you… Walker are you ok?" Lulu Bell asked suddenly concerned. Tyki quickly walked passed Lulu Bell just in time to see Allen pass out and drop to the floor.

_**

* * *

**_

"What happened to him!" Road asked as she leaned over Allen, feeling his forehead.

"He has a high fever and passed out." Tyki explained, Also leaning over the child.

"This wouldn't of happened if Jasdevi had told us about how they tortured Walker and about how he fell into the plants along side the house, which were covered in pesticides." An angry Lulu Bell said eying the twins who sank back toward the door at her glare.

"Now, now Lulu Bell. They didn't know something like this would happen. Allen will be alright in a few days." The Millennium Earl said in a not-so-happy tone.

"So if we just let him sleep…then he will be ok?" Road asked. The Earl nodded

"Just a few day. Everything will be ok Road." Tyki said trying to console the girl.

_**

* * *

3 days later**_

It had been three days and Allen hadn't woken up. Tyki and Road were constantly checking up on him, even falling asleep by his bedside. Jasdevi had checked up on him out of guilt and Lulu Bell would turn into a cat and watch over the boy. Even the Earl would take time out of his busy schedule to check up on the boy.

Allen woke up on the fourth day, slightly moaning and opening his eyes to look around. He let his head fall to the right s he could look at the open armchair. Allen was slightly crestfallen. He had expected Road or Tyki to be watching over him. A black tail caught his eye as he noticed Lulu Bell lying next to him, watching him with golden eyes.

"Lulu Bell." Allen said softly as he grabbed the cat into a hug. She meowed in protest and wriggled out of his grasp and walking out of his reach before walking back to the boys side and laying down again. Allen smiled at the cat. He was happy that he wasn't alone. A loud shout made Allen and Lulu Bell jump out of their skins.

"HE'S AWAKE!" Road yelled into the hallway before jumping onto the bed to hug Allen. "I was sooooo worried! Me and Tyki hardly ever left your side at all but Lord Millennium had to talk to us so we left you only for al little while!" Road explained. Tyki walked into the room, almost running over to Allen as he saw the boy sitting upright.

"You feeling alright boy?" Tyki asked as he put his hand on Allen's head. Allen gave him a weary smile, trying to comfort Road who was almost choking him with her slender arms, wrapped around the boy neck in a hug. "Road, I think you're suffocating him." Tyki said, pulling Road off of the frail boy. "He still seems sick." Allen shook his head.

"I just need something to eat, that's all." Allen assured him.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen looked in the mirror at the suit he was wearing a Tyki used a comb to make Allen's hair a bit neater, making it lightly curl upward in the ends.

"Tyki, I look like Lord Millennium." Allen complained. Tyki didn't object as he also examined the boy in the mirror. Lord Millennium had requested Allen dress as he did and the only difference between the two was the fact that Allen's clothes were white and burgundy instead of mix-match colored. Allen had refused to wear the coat so he had on a white dress shirt with a burgundy bow tie, sleeveless vest and shoes. Allen's pants were black and pulled the outfit together.

"Well, Lord Millennium picked this out for you. He hoped you would wear it to your party." Tyki said, blowing a puff of cigarette smoke out of his mouth. It had been two days since Allen had woken up and Lord Millennium insisted on throwing a huge party for the boy. The Earl had explained that the party was to also celebrate Allen's joining of the family.

Allen and Tyki entered the party together, instantly greeted by people. Allen looked up at Tyki and smiled as he glanced around the room.

"What boy?" Tyki asked curiously.

"I just noticed that this is the first time I have seen everyone, including Lord Millennium in a human form." The boy said.

"Allen!" Road said stepping over form a crowd of people. "You have to dance with me!" She insisted, grabbing Allen's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

After thirty minutes, Allen's feet began to get tired so Road began dancing with her favorite uncle, Tyki. Allen stretched his arms out above his head and was jerked to the side by someone. Angry, Allen turned to see Jasdevi. Allen ripped his arm form their grasp and got an apologetic glance from each.

"Easy, we just wanted you to try some of this food." David said, gesturing to the buffet table. Allen glared at the twins before stepping over and grabbing a small piece of food, hesitantly putting it in his mouth. He chewed before smiling. It was good! Allen grabbed a chair and pushed it up to the side of the table so that he could stand on it, not having to reach on his tippy-toes.

Jasdevi joined in, setting a small plate in front of Allen o he could try to eat the things he still couldn't reach. Allen popped something in his mouth and chewed, topping as he felt a horrible feeling spread through his mouth. THERE WAS HOT SAUCE IN THIS ONE! Allen respected hi manners, not spitting the food back into his hand. He turned to Jasdevi for help.

"Crap! I think it's to hot for him! David said looking around the table for some type of drink. Jasdero grabbed a cup, passing it to Allen who quickly swallowing all of the smooth, crimson liquid, not spilling a drop and not thinking to find out what it was. Allen set the wine cup down as the hot feeling faded…wait. Wine cup? …Crap.

_**

* * *

**_

Tyki fanned the boys face as Allen laid on the plush sofa in the men's room. Allen had blush covering his cheeks, a side effect of drinking a glass of wine. Allen had undone the bow and vest, letting his shirt flair open. After he had drunken the wine, it had only taken the boy about an hour to pass out.

"You going to be ok boy?" Tyki asked. Allen nodded, taking deep breaths. Allen heard someone open the door before someone spoke.

"Lord Noah," a girl spoke, probably one of the maids. "Lord Millennium is requesting to see you." She told the Portuguese man. Tyki looked at Allen who nodded at him, giving him the ok. Tyki headed for the door, looking back to see Allen roll over.

_**

* * *

**_

"Don't worry about it Lord Millennium. Me and Tyki will take care of the exorcists." Road told the human version of the Earl. Tyki stepped to Road's side, lighting a cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke. "I'll be back in time to dance with Allen before we leave." She said happily as a door appeared on the bare wall behind her.

"Very well *heart* ." The Earl said smiling. He watched Road and Tyki leave before heading back out to the party.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen got off of the sofa, walking properly now that some of the alcohol had passed through his body. He stepped out into the party, looking for Road or Tyki. Instead, Allen found Lord Millennium exiting a room near the base of the staircase. Allen crept over, unseen by the Earl and entered the room, closing the door silently behind him. Inside was quite and it didn't take long for Allen to notice the door that didn't belong.

"Wana figure out what' behind the creepy door?" Allen asked himself. He pondered it for a minute before stepping foreword and pushing it open. Allen stepped out into an old town, dust and smoke filling the air around him. Allen looked at the destroyed buildings around him and closed the door as he walked further into the town.

Loud explosions filled the air and a girl, with long black hair and long black boots bounced began heading Allen's way, her head looking behind her. It was Lenalee, Allen could tell just from the way she moved. Allen quickly hid himself, making sure that the Chinese woman wouldn't see him as she passed. Lenalee ran past Allen's hiding place but she stopped to catch her breath. Allen watched her. How he wanted to step out and say something to her. The only reason why he didn't was his fear of being taken back to the order. Something caught Allen's eye but Lenalee didn't notice as an Akuma, just like the ones Road had told him about, came up behind the exorcist and shot at her. Allen was pushing her out of the way in an instant. Lenalee crashed into the next building, hitting the ground hard. Allen felt something hit his right shoulder as he jumped in after Lenalee. He grabbed her arm, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder and moved her away form the opening in the wall. Lenalee kneeled down and looked at Allen's face.

"Allen? How did you get here? Where have you been?" She asked. Relief of seeing him quickly turned into shock as the boy fell to the ground, dark stars beginning to cover his body. Allen crawled backwards, away form Lenalee. "Oh no! Allen, your innocence! It…" Lenalee remembered that his innocence couldn't help him right now, for it hadn't activated yet. The Akuma virus spread over Allen's body, turning hi skin a dark color. Tears flooded Lenalee's eyes as she realized that the boy was going to die.

Allen looked up at Lenalee before he disappeared from her eyes forever.

* * *

**Please read the next chapter!**

**Me:uh oh.**

**(Allen Walker walks in)**

**Allen: DID YOU JUST KILL ME!**

**Me:UM D:**

**Allen:YOU DID! YOU KILLED ME!**

**Me: UH D:**

**Allen: IM THE MAIN CHARACTER! I HAVE THOUSANDS OF FAN GIRLS SCREAMING MY NAME! YOU CANT KILL ME! **

**Me: (throws script at Allen) STOP YELLING AT ME! D: IM FREAKING CRYING OVER ERE!**

**Allen: (Reads scrips) ...ooooohhhhhhh. Thats a good idea.**

**Me: Thank :D**

**(everyone discos) **

**Please review! And VOTE!  
**


	7. Numb

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! ON FRIDAY! THE POLL IS COMING DOWN AND I WILL CREATE THE ENDING ACCORDING TO THE VOTES! DON'T WORRY THERE ARE STILL A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE I FINISH THIS!**

**Oh i forgot to say this before. In the chapter "Bonding, if that's what you wana call it" The book Tyki gives Allen was Sherlock Holmes. I know what you guys were thinking..."Sherlock Holmes? Really?" Well it was originally going to be "The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe" ...but that seemed a little dark for Allen to read.**

**I do not Own DGM ^_^ PLZ REVIEW!  


* * *

  
**

Lenalee made her tears stop. That wasn't how a person died from an Akuma bullet. Allen had to still be alive but she couldn't figure out what had happened to him. One second he was there, the next he wasn't.

"Lenalee!" Kanda yelled, causing the girl to snap her head around. "What are you doing in here… and why are you crying?" He asked angrily.

"Kanda! Allen was here! He was hit with an Akuma bullet and disappeared but I know he isn't dead!" She said getting up and heading over to him.

"What? Bean Sprout? Lenalee that's imposable, he was taken-" Lenalee cut him off.

"I guess he came through the ark like Road and Tyki. I KNOW he was here Kanda!" She yelled as Lavi walked in, battered and bruised.

"Come on, we need to keep on moving!" Lavi said. He noticed Lenalee and Kanda's faces and they quickly filled him in.

"He just disappeared?" Lavi asked. "How is that possible!" Lavi took a deep breath. "Does Allen know that 'he' is here?"

"I don't think so. He just pushed me out of the way of an Akuma bullet." Lenalee said.

"And he still doesn't have his memory." Kanda added. The discussion was cut short as a girls voice called to them.

"Oooooh Exorcists." Road said in a musical tone. "Why don't you come out and play?" She added.

_

* * *

_

Allen-

_It was dark, quite, almost hollow. A dark numbness that never ended. _

_Allen fell silently, opening his eyes only slightly to look into the darkness._

_A dull pain was lessening throughout his body, making Allen not want to move at all incase the pain came back. Allen closed his eyes again and fell for a while. How much time had passed? Seconds, minutes, hours? Days, weeks, months? A year? Two? Allen couldn't tell because of the everlasting nothingness in the void. There was the sound of steps, bringing Allen back to his senses. The boy opened his eyes to see A kid standing in front of him._

"_What?" Allen asked himself. How did he get so close when the steps were so far. The kid grabbed the scruff of Allen's shirt, stopping him from falling and letting him dangle._

"_Pitiful." The kid said as Allen looked at his face. He was amazed to see that the kid looked exactly like him. Same height, facial features, even the same clothes but different colors. Allen then began noticing the differences. The kid had silver hair and they slight brown tint in his eyes wasn't there. There was a pentagram, colored red, above his eye with a red line that made its way down the rest of his face._

"_Who are you?" Allen asked. The boy pulled Allen up to his level._

"_Stand." The boy said setting Allen back on his feet in the spot where he was just falling._

_"Answer me!" Allen yelled as ripples began surrounding his feet, as if he was standing on water._

"_I am the 14__th__, the Noah that rebelled against the Millennium Earl." The silver head said numbly. Allen waited for the shock that didn't come. What was this place? Now that Allen thought about it, Anger was the only emotion he had felt here, besides the empty, numb feeling form before._

"_Where am I?" Allen asked the 14__th__. _

"_You're stuck." The Noah said casually. Allen looked at him confused. "When you were shot with the Akuma bullet, your Noah blood was forced to awaken, along with your innocence. Tell me, what was the last thought going though your head?" He asked Allen. Allen didn't answer but began thinking about the incident. It seemed like it happened so long ago. "Fear of death? Pain? Regret?" The 14__th__ asked as he turned his back on Allen and began walking away. Allen followed involuntarily._

"_I was…thinking about getting away form Lenalee." Allen said as the memory came to him. "I was afraid she was going to take me back to the Order. Then I was here. But there was a horrible pain going through my body that just kind of…became numb when I was falling." He told his twin. The 14__th__ snapped his figures._

"_Got it!" He said happily, turning around to face Allen and slightly leaning to the side like he was walking across a tight rope in a circus. "Your Noah power is teleportation." He said with a creepy smile. He sighed when he got a confused look form Allen. "Your desire to get away mixed with the pain and poison just kinda triggered your power. You activated it and tried to teleport unconsciously but since, A-you didn't know where you wanted to go, B-You forced your power to activate, and C-didn't know how to control it, you ended up here, at the place in-between. The place where everything is numbed and forgotten. _

"_Then why are you here?" Allen asked. The 14__th__ looked bored for a minute. _

"_Maybe it's because you didn't want to be alone." The 14__th__ told him. "Now lets get you out of here." He said smiling creepily._

'_He reminds me of the Earl.' Allen thought._

"_DO NOT compare me to him!" The 14__th__ suddenly yelled, big waves forming from he and Allen's feet. Allen put his hands up in defense. _

"_You can read my mind?" He asked.  
_

"_We are one, Allen Walker. Never forget that. "Now, to get you out of here, you just have to imagine the place you want to go. If I were you I would choose a place near the one you disappeared form, otherwise it could put to much of a strain on your body and you could disintegrate." The 14__th__ said happily. "Your going to have to concentrate. Oh and brace yourself because when your out of here, your body is going to hurt so bad you might just go into shock." Allen closed his eyes and pictured a rooftop near the house he was I with Lenalee. He could feel his body tense as a strange feeling overcame him. "One more thing," The 14__th__ said. He quickly flicked Allen on the forehead and pushed him, letting the boy fall into the blackness. "You'll thank me for that later!" were the last words Allen heard before he disappeared.

* * *

_**I liked this chapter! I had fun writing it and i already have the bext chapter wirten but im gonna wait to put it up ^_^ **

**i would bet that a lot of you wana kill me. I can already hear you. **

**"YOU ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER! POST IT! I WANA READ IT!" Am i close?**

**the chapter will be up soon so don't worry!**

**Your hecka-super-really-excited about the next chapter-and oh so dedicated writer Lil Panda-Chan ^_^  
**


	8. Ouch

**Bug thankx goes to _Moyashi-neechan _who pointed out my mistakes in chapter 8.**

**Although i love it when people tell me how good i do, i also love it when people tell me what i did wrong so i can do better next time.**

**I do not own DGM**

* * *

Allen began free falling. After only a few seconds, he hit a slanted rooftop and began to roll. After a few seconds of that, he was free falling again.

Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Tyki and Road couldn't believe that they just saw Allen fall from the sky and land on the roof, only to roll, now free falling toward the hard cobblestone streets. Road was underneath Allen in a second, catching the small boy in her arms. As soon as the cloth on Road's shirt touched the boy, he began screaming in agony, as if something were crawling through his insides and snapping all of his bones. He was in serious pain.

Allen struggled furiously in Road's grip, flailing his arms and kicking his legs. Everyone else was too stunned to move, watching with horror stricken faces at Allen's cries. Road didn't know what to say to the boy, weather to console him or shack him.

"ALLEN!" She yelled. "ALLEN RELAX! STOP! IT'S ME, ROAD CAMELOT!" The girl yelled as he held the boy into her chest.

"R…Ro-ad" Allen said from between clenched teeth, the pain continuously pulsing through his body. "It…hurts!" The boy said, gasping. Instantly he wished he hadn't. His clenched teeth seemed to keep a bit of the pain at bay. Now that he had released his teeth, the pain swallowed him, tears leaking from his eyes. Why was he in so much pain? Tyki was by her side in an instant, only watching as Allen cried out in pain again.

"Tyki, what's happening!" Road asked, horrified. Hesitantly, Tyki reached his hand forward and moved the short bangs out of Allen's eyes so the two could see his forehead. Seven light indentures of crosses were lined across hi forehead. "Stigmata?" Road asked.

"His Noah blood is activating." Tyki said as Allen screamed.

"No, Tyki there is something wrong! A Noah transformation hurts but not like this!" She said.

"Allen," Tyki said, trying to get the boys attention. "Allen listen to me. What hurts the most?" He asked.

"Le-" Allen clenched his teeth. "Left!" He managed to get out before screaming again. Road and Tyki waited.

"Didn't you here him! He said his left hand!" Kanda yelled at them, running over.

"Stay away!" Road yelled as Tyki unleashed a large amount of Tease on the exorcists.

"Lenalee! Go!" Lavi yelled a he got his innocence ready.

"I think his innocence is fighting his transformation." Tyki told Road. "We need to get him back to Lord Millennium. Road, take him to the door, I'll keep the exorcists attention on me." He said, receiving a nod form Road. She dashed in the direction they had originally came from, toward the door when Lenalee slid in-between Road's legs, tripping her and ending Allen flying.

"Lenalee! Did you get him?" Lavi asked, dodging blows form Tyki Mikk.

"Yes! He is here!" She yelled over to him. She quickly stood up, standing in-between Allen and Road.

"Allen! Go back to Lord Millennium! Go to the door!" Road yelled. Allen opened his eyes only slightly, looking up into the dusty air. His left arm was on fire and the pain seemed to spread throughout his whole body, intensifying with every movement.

"I… cant Road. It hu-" Allen gasped as someone slammed their foot down hard on the boys stomach.

"Idiot apprentice." The man said as he looked down at Allen. The man had long, red hair and a partial mask covering his right eye. He wore the exorcist uniform but instead of silver and black, it was gold and black and a golden golem was perched on his hat.

"Ma-master Cross." Allen exclaimed. 'Wait…how do I know his name?' Allen thought to himself. 'I haven't met him before have I? And nobody has mentioned him.'

"Run boy!" Tyki yelled as Tease began attacking Cross. Allen forced himself to stand, slowly making his way back to the door. 'If a general catches me then I will defiantly be brought back to the order. They'll say that I'm a trader and do something horrible to me.' Allen thought to himself. 'Wait, Cross is a General…how did I know that?" He asked himself. Allen looked up and panicked, not being able to see the door.

"Road, help the boy find the door." Tyki instructed. Road quickly jumped away form Lenalee, hopping on some houses before landing in front of the door.

"Allen!" She yelled as the boy made his way over to her. Allen reached his hand out, Road doing the same. They were about a few feet away form each other now. 'I'm going to make it.' Allen thought as a wave of pain flashed through his body. 'If I could just make it to the do-.' His thoughts stopped abruptedly as he felt something hot and wet move down his right torso. He stopped in his tracks, dropping to his knees. He looked up at Road who was coughing up blood. It was the last thing he had seen before passing out from loss of blood.

Allen Walker…had been shot.

* * *

**Yeah so i posted this chapter twice. Everyone says that my story i lightly predictable so i started thinking of something that wouldnt be predictable.**

**plz review if you haven't ^_^  
**


	9. Never wanted to Remember

**I feel like i havnt posted any chapters in forever.**

**I had to keep looking back at the manga because i wanted to make sure i got the lines right.**

**I do not own DGM ^_^

* * *

  
**

_Allen stood in front of Tyki, his face plane_._ Tyki was kneeling foreword, holding his head in pain._

"_Did you tear the Noah from me…boy?" He asked. "You killed… just the Noah in me?" Allen didn't move, looking down at the pitiful man. Pitiful until he began to laugh. "FUHA HAHAHAHA!" he laughed like a manic. "You are…naive!" the Portuguese man yelled. He looked up at Allen. "Too soft… this is… because of your ego…" he said smiling, a thin line of blood trailing down his mouth. Allen slightly raised the large sword in his hand._

"_Whatever happens. I'm prepared to bear the burden for this purpose." Allen said, showing no emotion._

"_Tyki!" Road yelled as she jumped off of Lero and landed a few feet away form her uncle. Tyki raised a hand to her, stopping her form coming foreword. Allen's Sword of Exorcism was only inches away from Tyki's chest. Tyki looked over at Road, sweat dripping form his pained face._

"_It's alright." He said to Road. The female Noah's face became alarmed. "Retreat form this battle." He added, his hair covering his eyes. _

"_TYKI MIKK!" Allen yelled as he stabbed the Noah through his chest. Allen leaned foreword, allowing the sword to stab in further._

"_It's a pity." Tyki said as his hand came up to cover the left side of Allen's face. "Sorry Road." He said to the shocked girl before Allen ripped the Sword of the Exorcist form Tyki's body. The man fell to the floor, landing on his back and looking seemingly lifeless as the stigmata faded form his forehead._

_**

* * *

**_

Allen shot up in the bed he was in. 'Was that a dream or memory?' He asked himself, putting the palm of his hand on his forehead and feeling a row of small indented crosses. Allen looked down at the blanket and found a rag that had slipped off of his forehead when he had sat up.

The rag had seven blotches of blood in a line, shaped like crosses. Allen kicked the blankets off of him and slid off the bad, immediately falling to his knees due to a pain on his right side. The boy slightly tugged at his shirt, revealing his right shoulder, now covered in bandages. Allen stood back up and walked over to the bathroom, flicking the light on and trying to push himself onto the counter. He finally succeeded, his shoulder burning and was shocked at who was looking back at him in the mirror.

It was Allen's face but with darker skin and a row of black stigmata lined his forehead.

"Wow." Allen breathed as he smiled to himself. "I'm a Noah." The boy now turned his attention to his shoulder, finding white bandages with a circle of slightly dried blood near the middle. "Hm…" Allen gasped. "Master Cross shot me! That bas-"

"Your finally awake I see." A familiar voice asked from the bathroom door, making Allen almost fall off of the counter.

"Lord Millennium. You scared me." Allen said as the Earl walked up to the boy and lifted him off of the counter. He set Allen on the floor, putting a gloved hand on the boys red hair. "How's Road?" He asked. "She will be alright, wont she?"

"Road is fine and healing nicely. She has been asking about you for days now." The Earl told the boy as the two began walking out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"Days! How long have I been asleep!" Allen asked, alarmed.

"A week and you have scared us all. A Noah transformation is very painful and can last for a few days. Your innocence did not help any by fighting the change, making it more painful than necessary. The immense amount of pain caused you to slip into unconsciousness." The Earl explained and he lifted Allen back onto the bed.

"Did Tyki get out alright? And how did we get away form the exorcists?" Allen questioned.

"Ah, yes. You will have to thank Jasdevi for that. They saw you go through the door to the Arc and followed you. If they hadn't of been there, the exorcist would have you and Road and Tyki would be… " The Earl stopped, noticing the scared look on Allen's face. "You should sleep, Allen Walker. Everyone will be in to see you in the morning." He said as he tucked Allen under the blankets.

* * *

"_Well, that was a wise decision." Tyki said as he looked into the night sky at a soaring Timcampy._

'_That's, right… Tyki destroyed my innocence. Timcampy has Suman's innocence." Allen thought._

"_Thank you Tim." Allen said form his spot on the ground, also looking up at Timcampy._

"_Follow him, My Akuma." Tyki said, his eyes closed._

_Allen tried to tilt his head back, seemingly imposable because he was lying on the ground. Tyki lowered a tease to the boy's chest, right above his heart._

"_Just make a whole in his heart Tease. It's better if this brave fellow is given a bit more time before he dies. He will die as he agonizes over the fear invading his body, as blood pours from his heart." Tyki said. A sinister smile spread across the Noah's face as he shoved his hand into Allen's chest. Allen's body bucked upward, blood coming from his open mouth. Tyki's smile seemed to grow as he took his hand out of Allen's chest, a coin between his fingers. Tyki looked at it and read the name printed on the back._

'_Allen Walker'_

_Tyki looked down at the boy and noticed a deck of cards showing from underneath Allen's exorcist coat. Tyki bent down and grabbed them, smiling as he held the deck in his hand._

"…_Have a nice dream. Boy." Tyki said as he dropped the cards over Allen's lifeless body._

* * *

Allen hit the floor hard, waking him up immediately. His shoulder was throbbing and his head hurt. Falling out of bed wasn't the best way to wake up.

"Definitely memories." Allen told himself as all memories of the Noah's came back to him. He now remembered everything. Every time The Noah family had tried to kill him, his friends, or just crossed paths with them, Allen could remember them all. "But how-" Allen stopped himself as he remembered the 14th flicking him on the head when they were in the plane between realities.

"_You'll thank me for that later!" _Allen remembered him saying.

"Allen? What's wrong? I heard a noise?" Road asked as she opened the door to see an extremely pissed Allen Walker.

* * *

Allen pushed his dresser over to barricade the door with inhuman strength. He had pushed the couch, dresser, and even some chairs up against it to make sure the Noah's wouldn't come in.

Out in the hall, Road sat with Lulu Bell and Jasdevi. All four of them had tried to console the rampaging Noah.

"What's wrong with him?" Jasdero asked.

"If we knew then there wouldn't be a problem would there?" David asked his brother. Footsteps could be heard from down the hall and they all turned their heads to see Tyki.

"Tyki! There is something wrong with Allen!" Road yelled as he stood up and ran into her uncle's arms. "He was yelling at us and looked really angry." She said sadly.

"Can you go in and talk to him Tyki? You're the only one who can move through solid objects." Lulu Bell said as she adjusted her glasses.

"What's wrong with the door." Tyki asked.

"He barricaded it." David said with a bored expression.

* * *

Allen took deep breathes, trying to calm his furry that arose when he saw Road.

"There trying to talk to me! How can they when they have been trying to kill me!" Allen yelled, clenching his fists.

"Calm down boy." Tyki said as he walked through the wall to Allen's room. Allen's head snapped in Tyki's direction. This man was the last person Allen wanted to see. The boy let out a small laugh, low enough for only him to hear.

"Calm down? How can I do that when…" Allen narrowed his eyes at Tyki. "WHEN EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY HAS TRIED TO KILL ME!" Allen yelled.

"How do you-" Allen cut Tyki off as he started throwing anything he could reach at Tyki.

A pillow, another pillow, even the china tea set on the small coffee table.

"What? –throws- Surprised that I remember? –throws-" Smashing noises could be heard from out in the hall. "Well don't worry. –throws- The 14th has helped me, -throws- remember everything! Like how you –throws- destroyed my innocence! Or how you –throws- let your Tease eat a –throws- freaking HOLE IN MY HEART!" Allen threw a china tea pot at Tyki, barely missing his face and making it shatter against the wall behind him, a peace of the pot ricocheting off the wall and cutting Tyki's cheek.

"Ouch" he said plainly. Allen couldn't help but grind his teeth together.

"GET OUT!" He said, throwing the book Tyki had let him borrow. The book went straight for the mans face, but he easily caught it and backed out of the room.

"Tyki! What happened, your bleeding!" Road exclaimed.

"Just a scratch." Tyki said as he brushed the book off and stuck it in his vest. "I think the boy should be left alone for awhile." Tyki said. "The 14th has brought his memory back to him. Including the ones of us trying to kill him." Tyki told the four faces in the hallway.

In his room, Allen was red with anger. He walked over to his window and looked out into the damp morning light.

"I…I need to talk to Lenalee." Allen told him self as he pushed the window open and claimed up onto the windowsill.

* * *

**how did ya like it? **

**please Review!  
**


	10. Heart to Heart

**Ok, Only a few more chapters left and i know exactly how I'm ending it. *laughs evily***

**OH! THNKX TO ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I checked how many reviews i had and, guess what! I had 103! Now this my not be a big deal for some of you...BUT IT'S A REALLY BIG DEAL FOR ME!**

**plz review and I do not own DGM ^_^

* * *

**

Allen began teleporting all the way to the order, going through many countries from his memories. Allen didn't want to teleport straight to the order because he thought it would put too much of a strain on his body. Also, this was a great way to exercise his power. He found that each time he teleported, he could go farther than the last.

"Come on Allen, just one more and your in the order." Allen said to himself as he leaned on the cliff wall. "Why am I so hungry!" the boy asked himself, his stomach growling once again.

Allen stood up straight, closing his eyes and concentrating on where he wanted to go.

'Let's see… the library?' Allen thought. 'No, someone will see me. The lab…no. I haven't been in Lenalee's room…or Kanda's…or Lavi's. Hm…the lunch hall sounds really good right now but it's not a good idea. I'll just go to my room." Allen began thinking about his bedroom, memorizing every detail until he felt his body being pulled.

Allen felt himself hit the stone floor, knocking his head hard against the cold stones. His eyes glazed over and became unfocused. He had used up too much energy and now slipped into unconsciousness.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen rolled over in his bed, hi right shoulder sending a wave of pain through his body. He sat up, pushing the blankets off of his body…wait. When had he gotten on the bed? The boy looked around the room. A chair was near the bed, positioned so that if someone sat on it, they would face away from the bed and an oversized exorcist coat was slung on the back of the chair.

Allen's heart skipped a beat as the door to his room opened but, to the boy relief, Lenalee stepped in…with a lot of food. She smiled lightly when she saw that Allen was awake and set the food on the bed next to him. The boy immediately began eating, not realizing that he could eat so much until it was half gone and he was only half full. Lavi slipped in after Lenalee, closing the door and sitting on the chair backwards, in a cool-guy style. Lavi didn't have his coat on so Allen guessed it was the one on the chair.

"That was really good!" Allen said as he finally finished. The boy stretched his arms out above his head, feeling a small twinge in his muscle. He brought his arm down to see an extremely small circle of dried blood.

"Oh, sorry. I had to take some blood for my brother. He thinks that maybe with your blood, we can get the antidote and make you big again but…" Lenalee trailed off, looking out the now fixed window. Lavi had his arm wrapped around the top of his chair and his head lightly sitting on them, giving Allen a slight glare but not making eye contact.

"It's because I'm a Noah now, right? Why you guys wont look at me in the eye." Lenalee looked up at Allen, clearly upset. "It wasn't something I could control ok. I just woke up and was a Noah. But really it could be worse. The 14th could have taken over my body." Allen explained.

"The Noah's told you about the-" Allen cut Lavi off.

"No they didn't. I met the 14th myself. The other Noah's don't even know I'm here right now. Were kinda mad at each other considering Tyki almost killed me." Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other.

"You remember?" Lenalee asked. "How much? Is it just the Noah's or is it everything?" She began questioning.

"Relax Lenalee!" Lavi said quickly. How do you expect him to be able to speak if you're asking so many questions?" He added.

"I remember everything" Allen said plainly. "All of the missions, every fight, Cross…and Mana." Allen said as he looked down at the blankets.

"LAVI!" someone yelled from down the hall causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Crap! It's Panda!" Lavi yelled as he quickly pulled his coat on. "Lenalee, you gonna be alright with him?" Lavi asked as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Lavi, just because Allen is a Noah now, doesn't mean he is going to hurt me." The girl reassured him. Lavi nodded and left, leaving Allen and Lenalee alone.

_**

* * *

**_

"I see. Your heart is in two different places and you don't know what to do." Lenalee said. Both she and Allen were sitting on the floor, their backs pushed against the wall.

"Exactly. I have all of these memories of Allen Walker but… he isn't me. It's like I have someone else's memories inside me. He wants to stay in the order, with you guys, no matter what. But… I don't know what I want to do." Allen explained

"If you stay here then you're with your friends, but Rouvelier will always be their, watching your every move. Not to mention that you have already been marked a trader and the whole Noah look is only going to make it worse." Lenalee said.

"And if I go with the Noah's, then I can easily be myself but I have to live with the fact that one day I might be destroyed by the 14th and be around the people who have constantly tried to kill me." Allen added.

"Well, just know that whatever your decision, I'm still going to be here for you Allen. We will always be friends." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Thanks Lenalee. If anything happens, I promise that I will protect you guys with my life, whether that means turning on the Noah, or fighting the Order."

"Shouldn't you get back before the Noah's realize you're gone?" Lenalee asked. "They might think that we kidnapped you." She added. Allen nodded and leaned over to hug her, wrapping his small arms around her neck. Lenalee was surprised at first but began to hug back.

"Thanks Lenalee. Thanks for listening." Allen said as he stood and teleported out of his room.

_**

* * *

**_

Once again, Allen was at the base of the cliff he had first climbed up to in order to reach HQ. The boy could remember very vividly how he almost fell multiple times and how Kanda had attacked him when he got to the top. Allen walked into the nearby forest, deciding to walk a little before teleporting. The mid day breeze felt cool on his kin and the shadows of leaves danced in the wind.

Allen was so caught up in everything going on around him; he didn't bother to be careful. Someone grabbed him, throwing him to the ground and pushing a knee into his back. Allen squirmed, trying to break loose but the knee was pushed in deeper, making him gasp in pain.

"Good job Link." A voice said as a man emerged form the trees. Allen froze in fear, taking in a sharp breath of air. Why was he so frightened? The man walked into the light, showing his Hitler style mustache and a cruel smile. "What a surprise, walking into young Allen Walker on our way back to the order." Rouvelier said as he looked down at Allen.

* * *

**I think im getting really good at cliff hangers. ^_^**

**Im trying to think what kinda story i wana write when im done with this one. I don't have any ideas ):**

**But im still thinking! :3**

**plz review!  
**


	11. Choice

**Two more chapters!**

**I wrote them both in school today ^_^. Just gotta type them up.**

**

* * *

**

Allen wiggled under Link's knee, trying desperately to get free.

"Link, restrain him. We wouldn't want the little Noah to teleport away form us." Rouvelier said with a cruel smile.

"How can you restrain me from-" Allen was cut off as a blade was pierced through his bullet wound, causing him to scream out in pain.

"In Lenalee's report, she mentioned that you disappeared in an old building and reappeared above a roof. Naturally, we came to a quick conclusion." Rouvelier said as he walked forward. Allen closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain and concentrate on a place far away, not caring if it would put a strain on his body. The boy imagined Tyki's library, trying to bring every detail into his mind and waited for the tugging feeling that would tell him he was transporting. Sadly, that feeling never came.

"Don't even try it Walker." Link said as he stood up and locked Allen's hands behind his back. Link pulled the boy up into a standing position, Allen stance faltering due to the blade in his right shoulder.

"How did you know this would work?" Allen asked from between clenched teeth.

"We didn't. You could say that in this instant, we were testing out a hypothesis and now that we know it works…you will not be escaping."

_**

* * *

**_

"Lenalee!" Komui yelled as he ran down the hall to meet his sister.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at his flushed face.

"Where is Allen?" He asked, out of breath.

"He left about five minutes ago. Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Two reasons! One-I have finally finished the antidote and need to test it on him." The man paused.

"That's great! But what's the other reason?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, this you're not going to like. Rouvelier and Link were supposed to enter the order about five minutes ago." Komui told her, a worried expression on his face.

"I'll go get Lavi and Kanda!" Lenalee yelled as she went to run down the hall.

"Wait!" Komui called, causing her to turn back to him.

"Take this with you." Komui said as he passed her a syringe with a plastic covering on the needle. "If you can get that into Allen's blood stream then I am ninety-five percent sure he will turn back to normal…but I don't know what will happen to his Noah half." Komui admitted. Lenalee nodded before turning to run down the hall.

_**

* * *

**_

"Activate it." Rouvelier said to Allen as Link held the boys left arm up, the other still pinned behind his back.

"I told you! I don't know how!" Allen yelled at the man. Link twisted his right arm, making Allen gasp.

"I said, activate it!" The man spat at the boy. Allen growled as Link tightened his grip and twisted harder.

"Damn it! How many time do I have to tell you! I cant!" Allen yelled. Rouvelier raised his hand and slapped Allen across the face, causing his cheek to turn red.

"You are useless to the order now." Rouvelier said angrily. "I should kill you now."

"Release him!" A strong male voice echoed form the forest. A man stepped forward, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and his dark locks curled and pulled back, out of his face.

"Tyki." Allen breathed, all previous anger toward the man disappearing.

"That's exactly what we were going to say." Lavi said as he, Lenalee and Kanda stepped out from the cover of the trees. "Let Allen go Rouvelier." Lavi said calmly.

"Aiding a Noah. You will all be marked as traders." Link told them.

"No, were helping our friend." Lenalee said sternly.

Allen looked form Tyki to his friends. Knowing that he was going to have to make his choice here broke his heart. Road, Lulu Bell, and Jasdevi came to stand next to Tyki, and Akuma gathering in the background. Road glared at the knife in Allen's shoulder, anger clearly showed on her face.

"You really want him to stay here? With him?" Road asked Lenalee.

"It's his choice." Kanda said, followed by a "Che" as Road turned her glare on him. Allen looked around and noticed that more exorcists had shown up. Everyone else had noticed it too, the tension making the air thick.

"Lenalee." Lavi said as he pulled out his innocence.

"I know. Their with Rouvelier." She said as Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

One movement was all it took to start the small war between three sides. An Akuma shifted its gun, causing one of the exorcists on Rouvelier side to attack, making Jasdevi fire and Kanda jump into action. Link still had Allen in his grip but pushed the boy to the ground when Tyki attacked him. Allen lay on the ground, his shirt dripping with blood as he pushed himself up. Explosions muffled the air around him, causing him to jump when someone lightly touched him.

"Allen, relax. We need to get you out of here. I don't care if you're mad at us." Road said

"Well, I don't really care about that anymore. Besides. Tyki and me are even. He almost killed me and I almost killed him. Now please, get this knife out of me so I can help." Allen told the Noah. Road grabbed the hilt of the blade.

"This is going to hurt." She warned him as he braced himself. Road quickly yanked the knife out and Allen screamed out in pain but calmed himself.

"I have to help Lenalee." He said as he stood up. Road caught his wrist.

"You're going to help that exorcist?" She hissed.

"Road, you have to let me make this decision on my own." The boy said as he ripped himself from Road's grip and disappeared into the crowd of people.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen dodged Links attacks, keeping a level head as he anticipated the man's movements.

"You're a trader. After this you will be taken back to the order and experimented on. You'll be lucky if you're alive after the first year." Rouvelier said form his place by the trees. The man had seemingly escaped the battle going only a few feet away. Allen took everything the man was saying in, letting it sink in.

"Lenalee and Komui wouldn't let that happen." Allen said as he dodge Links punch and grabbed the man's wrist. He used his forearm to push the back of the arm inward, surprising himself when he heard the bone in Link's wrist crack.

"They hold no power. I will be in control of your fate, you worthless Noah." Rouvelier spat. Link was too occupied to with his wrist to attack Allen again so the boy turned his attention to the battlefield. He saw Kanda and Lavi but not Lenalee. "You no longer belong to the order, you trash." Rouvelier said as Allen turned his attention back on the cruel man.

"I have made my decision." Allen said sadly as he walked into the battlefield.

_**

* * *

**_

Lenalee destroyed another Akuma, breathing heavily. She heard a click behind her and saw Jasdevi; smiling evilly a few feet away form her. She gasped and thought for sure she was going to be shot but a small hand pushed the guns down. Allen looked up at David and Jasdero, his back to Lenalee and they nodded as Allen told them something she didn't quite catch. The two put the guns by their sides and waited for Allen who looked over his shoulder at Lenalee.

Lenalee looked into Allen's sad eyes that seemed to speak to her.

'I'm sorry Lenalee. I cant stay with you and the order.' His eyes said as he looked back to Jasdevi and began walking away with them.

"No." Lenalee said as tears formed in her eyes. She slipped the syringe out of her sleeve and bit the plastic coating off of it, running up to the boy. David and Jasdero had their guns on her in an instant but Lenalee had already stuck the needle into Allen's leg and pushed in the clear liquid. Lenalee was breathing hard, waiting for something to happen. Allen reached down and pulled the syringe form his leg. He looked at Lenalee, his expression plain.

"Ow." He said with no emotion. Seconds passed by like hours to Lenalee until she finally saw Allen stagger and pass out, falling into her arms.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW! :3 **

**Im really excited to see how you guys think its gonna end.**

**I'll will post the results of the poll to this story in the next chapter. **

**Both should be up before next friday...or maybe o will jut let ya suffer. *Laughs evilly*  
**


	12. The End A

**Loved writing this chapter ^_^**

**I do not own DGM!

* * *

  
**

"Will Link be alright?" Allen heard Komui ask.

"Yes. He only broke his wrist and the nurse said it was a clean brake so it should heal fine. How's Allen doing?" This was Lavi's voice.

"Well, as you can see, the antidote worked. Allen is himself again and there are no abnormalities in his blood. That means that his blood is clean so he isn't a Noah anymore." Komui explained. A soft hand moved some hair out of Allen's face soothingly, willing him to open his eyes. At first, he was blinded by light, everything around him blurred. His eyes adjusted and he finally saw Lenalee's face in front of him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Lenalee." Allen breathed as his eyes scanned the room. He was in the Orders hospital, Lenalee sitting on his bed beside him, Lavi and Komui by the door and even Kanda sitting in a chair near the corner. Allen's brain began working again, flashes of the small war rushing back to him. He bolted upright, causing Lavi and Kanda to run to his side and push him back onto the bed. "Let go! I need to know what happened to the Noah's!" he yelled.

"Allen! Calm down, your going to open up your wound again!" Lavi yelled as Komui ran over, preparing a syringe. "What's that?" Lavi asked, eyeing the clear liquid.

"He's in shock, this is just something that will calm him down." Komui said as he stuck the needle into Allen's arm and released the drug into his blood. Allen's breath slowly calmed as he felt the drug work his system. He looked over at the door, seeing Rouvelier out in the hall, watching him. Allen quickly averted his gaze, looking back at Lenalee.

"You okay Allen?" She asked.

"Lenalee…I'm really hungry." Allen said with a small smile.

_**

* * *

**_

After a week, Allen was released from the infirmary. On the second week, he went on a mission with Lavi and Lenalee, of course they both had to leave a full report on Allen just incase his body hadn't taken to the antidote like Komui thought.

But Allen was fine even after the first month.

'I wonder when Rouvelier is going to try and talk to me.' Allen thought to himself as he ate his huge lunch. It wasn't until a few days later that he was cornered by Howard Link. They were both in the hall, Allen trying to side step the blond.

"Sorry about your wrist." Allen said, moving to the left.

"Rouvelier wants to see you Walker." Link sneered, as he grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him along to Rouvelier office. Link opened the door and shoved Allen inside. Allen was smiling as he looked at Rouvelier, sitting in a light colored armchair. Link didn't walk into the office but closed the door, his footsteps echoing down the hall with every step.

"Wipe that smile off of your face Walker." Rouvelier said as he stood up. Allen did as he was told, the smile fading. "Just because you look human, doesn't mean you are, filthy Noah." The man said, glaring at Allen.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Allen asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb Walker. I know that you are still a Noah scum! I have been trying to get you alone just to prove it!" He yelled, beginning to pour a glass of what looked like whisky.

"What a coincidence." Allen said, as he got closer to Rouvelier. "Because I have been needing to get you alone too." Allen grabbed the mans wrist, smiling as his skin darkened, his eyes turning a golden Noah color, and a row of seven stigmata appearing across his forehead.

_**

* * *

**_

"Where are we!" Rouvelier screamed into the darkness. Allen cocked his head to the side.

"_Now that I think about it, this place doesn't really have a name." Allen said. He shrugged. "I don't really care because either way, you're going to die here." Allen reached into his sleeve, pulling out a switchblade knife._

"_That's Link's! How did you get that?" Rouvelier asked._

"_Well, my Noah power is teleportation and I have had a lot of time to practice, on missions, in my room, so it's pretty easy for me to teleport objects now. I was smiling when I walked into your office because Link didn't notice that I had taken his switchblade from inside his sleeve. He didn't even realize the missing weight!" Allen said happily._

"_So what? Your going to kill me here with Link's knife and frame him?" Rouvelier asked._

"_Ha, hahahaha." Allen laughed a little before his face got stern and serious. "No." he said. Rouvelier's face lit up. "I'm not going to kill you." Allen continued._

"_I am." Allen's voice finished but the words didn't come from Allen's mouth. Rouvelier turned around to see an exact look-alike of Allen Walker, only with different clothes and a bloodthirsty look in his eyes._

"_The 14__th__." Rouvelier exclaimed. Allen threw the knife to him._

"_Yeah, we kinda made a deal. I bring him all the people I'm supposed to kill, and he lets me keep my body. You should be happy Rouvelier, you're our first victim!" Allen said happily. The 14__th__ grabbed Rouvelier's collar, smiling an evil grin._

"_Where should I cut first?" He asked Allen._

"_Hm…doesn't matter. Just make sure you leave the blade in his body." Allen said as he turned around and walked a few steps away, making sure the blood spatter wouldn't reach him. The 14__th__ looked at Rouvelier before stabbing the knife into his body repeatedly. Within seconds, the man had dozens of stab wounds. The 14__th__ released the man, leaving the blade in his side and whipping his bloody hands on his vest. "Wow, you really tore him up." Allen said as he walked back over and looked down at Rouvelier body. _

"_Don't deny a Noah his pleasures." The 14__th__ said with a smile._

"_That reminds me. I was supposed to meet with Tyki about an hour ago." Allen said to himself._

"_Have fun with my masterpiece." The 14__th__ said as Allen touched Rouvelier's hand with his gloved one and teleported him back into his office._

_**

* * *

**_

Allen turned back into his normal human form before checking for blood on his clothes, then leaving Rouvelier's office. He walked down the halls of the order, talking to everyone he could. Before walking into his room. He stretched and took a deep breath, teleporting to the Noah's house in Edo.

Allen was in his old room now, the curtains closed and the room darkened. Allen eyed the bed for a minute.

"I'm beat." He said as he walked over to it but noticed Road, curled on top of the blankets, asleep. "That's ok, because there is a couch." Allen said as he walked over to the couch and lay down, falling asleep in seconds.

_**

* * *

**_

Road sat up, sliding off of the bed and going to walk over to the door. She stopped when she noticed a sleeping figure on the couch. She slowly walked up to it and realized that it was Allen Walker.

"I must be dreaming." She said to herself. The small Noah reached up and moved some silver hair out of Allen's face, causing him to stir and open his eyes. Tyki opened the door, walking up to Road and spotting Allen on the couch. Then Road realized it wasn't a dream. Allen lightly took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together. Road went to pull away, Allen lightly gripping her hand, not letting her escape.

"Tyki! What are you waiting for? He isn't small anymore o shouldn't you be attacking him?" Road asked but stopped as Allen brought her hand to his face and gently kissed it.

"He is on our side Road." Tyki told her. Road processed this for a moment before jumping into Allen, hugging him. "You didn't meet me at the train station." Tyki said to Allen. "I was getting worried that they had figured out you were a Noah.

"Yeah right. They thought they could pick up the Noah gene in my blood, which is impossible. There is no way I am going to be found out. I didn't meet you because I had to take care of Rouvelier." Allen said as he sat up, Road till around his neck.

"Tyki! You knew Allen was on our side and you never told me!" Road yelled angrily.

"How could I when you never left the boys room." Tyki said as he lit a cigarette. Road repositioned herself on Allen's lap, sitting so that her head was against his chest. She wrapped her slim arms around him, locking them behind his back. To her surprise, Allen hugged her back, putting his hand on the meet of her back and lightly putting his face in her hair. Allen took in a breath of Road's strawberry-vanilla scent. Road blushed, smiling happily.

"Anyway, If Lord Millennium probably already has another mission for me," Allen paused as he stood up, lightly setting Road on her feet. "Then I should get on it." He finished. Allen smiled as he, Tyki and Road walked out of the room together.

"One big happy family." Road said to herself.

_**

* * *

**_

"Who do you think killed him?" Lenalee asked Lavi, Allen and Kanda as they entered the lunchroom and got in line.

'The 14th' Allen thought to himself with a smile.

"Well, they did find Links blade in the body." Lavi told them.

"But what if the Noah are framing him?" Lenalee injected. Allen nodded, only slightly following the conversation as he gathered all of his food and moved to a table, followed by Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda.

"Well, I think that out lives are going to be way better form here on out." Lavi said with a smile.

"You have no idea just how good my life already is." Allen said quietly so that he was the only one to here. He smiled to himself and dug into his food.

* * *

**"Ding Dong the witch is dead. Which old Witch? The wicked witch." ^_^ kept singing this song to myself as i wrote the scene where Rouvelier died.**

**I felt kinda weird with the whole Allen/Road thing cuz Road looks like a little girl.**

**Poll results: You guys are evil! No one wants him to go to the order but there were more people for "write both" so i did. Ending A is Noah. Ending B is Order.  
**

1 Make one for both! (Don't worry i don't mind writing two endings. i think it would be fun ^_^) -17 » 43%

2 Allen becomes a full fledged Noah-14 » 35%

3 The order gets Allen back-4 » 10%

4 SURPRISE ME!-4 » 10%


	13. The End B

**This is like WAY shorter than the other ending. I guess i used all of my inspiration on the other one.**

**Well, i finished a story for the first time in my life. I feel REALLY good.**

**I do not Own DGM ^_^ the beginning to this is just like the other one.  


* * *

  
**

"Will Link be alright?" Allen heard Komui ask.

"Yes. He only broke his wrist and the nurse said it was a clean brake so it should heal fine. How's Allen doing?" This was Lavi's voice.

"Well, as you can see, the antidote worked. Allen is himself again and there are no abnormalities in his blood. That means that his blood is clean so he isn't a Noah anymore." Komui explained. A soft hand moved some hair out of Allen's face soothingly, willing him to open his eyes. At first, he was blinded by light, everything around him blurred. His eyes adjusted and he finally saw Lenalee's face in front of him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Lenalee." Allen breathed as his eyes scanned the room. He was in the Orders hospital, Lenalee sitting on his bed beside him, Lavi and Komui by the door and even Kanda sitting in a chair near the corner. Allen's brain began working again, flashes of the small war rushing back to him. He bolted upright, causing Lavi and Kanda to run to his side and push him back onto the bed. "Let go! I need to know what happened to the Noah's!" he yelled.

"Allen! Calm down, your going to open up your wound again!" Lavi yelled as Komui ran over, preparing a syringe. "What's that?" Lavi asked, eyeing the clear liquid.

"He's in shock, this is just something that will calm him down." Komui said as he stuck the needle into Allen's arm and released the drug into his blood. Allen's breath slowly calmed as he felt the drug work his system. He looked over at the door, seeing Rouvelier out in the hall, watching him. Allen quickly averted his gaze, looking back at Lenalee.

"You ok Allen?" She asked.

"Lenalee…I'm really hungry." Allen said with a small smile.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen tossed and turned in his sleep. Something didn't feel right. He sat up, looking around before getting out of bed. He slipped his shoes on and left his room, walking down the hallways before coming to an open door. Allen realized that it was Rouvelier's door so he stepped inside. He immediately wished that he hadn't, seeing a dead Rouvelier laying on the floor and Howard Link dead beside him. Allen quickly got help and an investigation started.

Lavi and Lenalee never left Allen's side and now Kanda joined them as they made their way to the lunchroom.

"Thanks a lot guys." Allen said to them as he sat down with them and started eating.

"For what?" Lavi asked.

"For helping me out." Allen said between bites.

"It's no problem. Besides, anyone could see that Tyki Mikk's tease did that to Rouvelier and Link." Lavi said with a sigh.

"Yeah, there is no mistaking it." Allen added.

"Well, at least were all together. So we can fight off any Noah that come near us." Lenalee said with a smile. Allen and Lavi nodded and all three faces turning to Kanda.

"Come on Yuu, aren't you happy that we are all safe?" Lavi asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda yelled, causing Allen and Lenalee to laugh.

"Just like before.' Allen said to himself with a smile. He was once again home.

* * *

**Told ya it was short. but i think it was ok. Not as good as my first ending but still good.**

**Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like and which ending you liked best.**

**Im putting up a poll because i cant decide what my next fanfic should be about.**

**hope you loved my story and had fun reading it.**

**Your bright-and-happy- writer Lil Panda-Chan ^_^  
**


End file.
